Kagome's 100 Themes
by BlackTorment
Summary: This is going to be a drabble (?) series with Kagome in every pairing. There's going to be one hundred chapters with the chapters being no longer than a thousand words - I might make some exceptions - and I hope you guys enjoy! I've used the 100 Theme Art Challenge for this 'Writing Challenge'.
1. Introduction - Kagome and Inuyasha

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

** 2009/06/12/100-themes-art-challenge/**

**A/N: I'm doing the 100 theme art challenge but for writing, instead. These are all going to be no more than 1000 words. All the chapters are going to be different pairings but it's Kagome-centric. Yup, that's right! She's got one-hundred guys waiting on her! (There are some of the same pairings, though).**

**Pairing(s): Kagome x Inuyasha**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Shifting from foot-to-foot, Inuyasha hesitated out side the pearlescent door. Thoughts were swimming around in his mind as he continued to frown and scowl. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he finds me repulsive?_ Shaking his head, his tanned hand wrapped around the modern door handle before pushing it open.

Inside lay something he never thought he;d get to see.

A family.

His family.

Golden eyes watering, he stepped further into the room before walking towards the white bed in the middle. A mop of black hair cascaded around his beloved; her head was down, cooing over something he couldn't see but he knew was there. "...Kagome?" Quickly, said woman looked up with a broad smile. Her cerulean eyes looked tired, but it didn't put a damper on her smile.

The little bundle in her arms squirmed with a cry of protest as his mother held him out; he was wrapped in a light-blue blanket; it was protecting him from the outside world. "Come meet our son, Inuyasha," this time, the tears did fall and he immediately stumbled over to his wife of three years and their newborn son.

Delicately, he took the pup and wrapped it in one arm as he used a claw to pull away the blanket covering his face.

Tears strolled down his cheeks in rapid waterfalls as he gazed upon the bright, amber eyes of his own son; his pup; their pup; their world. A pale face surrounded in thin locks of white looked up at him curiously, big eyes wide and perceptive. "Hello." His voice was croaky as he attempted to speak. Little dog-ears twitched atop the pup's head as he took in his father's voice, then, the newborn smiled.

Shifting to his left caught his attention and he watched as Kagome played - absentmidedly - with the corner of the blanket covering her legs; she wanted to say something. "I was thinking… um. We could perhaps call him, um, Toga?" Inuyasha's watery eyes widened as he took in what Kagome was saying.

"...Are you sure?"

Kagome sent him a heart-warming smile, "I'm happy with it as his name if you are." Without another word, Inuyasha swooped in and caught his wife's lips in a passionate kiss as he carefully maneuvered the newly-named pup out of the way so he wouldn't crush him.

"Nothing would make me happier. Thank you, Kagome."

* * *

**Yes, I've started a new 'story', yes, I know I need to finish my other ones. I'm only able to do short ones like this one at the minute because I'm extremely busy with my GCSEs now... T.T**

**Review, please and I hope you liked it!**


	2. Love - Kagome and Byakuya

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Next one! :)**

**Pairing(s): Kagome and Byakuya**

* * *

**2. Love**

If someone had told him that he'd be chasing down the kidnapper of a mortal girl three months ago, he would've killed them. But no. Here he was, chasing after a mortal girl who had been kidnapped. The Kuchiki Leader couldn't even call himself pathetic because that would be calling his feelings pathetic, and they weren't.

How had he fallen so fast and so hard? It just wasn't possible - well, he thought it wasn't. Byakuya had never believed in love after his wife had died; he couldn't handle it. He'd never hit so hard in love. Hisana always held a place in his heart but… he just couldn't even begin to comprehend his feelings for the niece of Joshiro Ukitake.

The day Kagome had arrived in the Gotei 13 had been the day his life had changed forever.

He would never be the same again.

* * *

_"Take-san, are you OK?!" A purple gaze followed the sprinting form of a young woman as she hurdled towards the fallen Captain. Said Captain held his chest as pain skirted through his torso._

_"Take-san, Joshiro," White hair covered the ill man's face as he reached a pale hand out for his only-living family member._

_With a wince, Joshiro's green eyes glanced up at his niece's eyes pleadingly. "Kagome, you have to run. I need you to return to the Seireitei; where it's safe." The deafening roar of an avenging Arrancar echoed around the clearing as debris swirled in the gusts of wind._

_"No, Uncle, I'll protect you!" Just then, spiked, blue hair that defied gravity came into view before the tanned face of a beautiful man appeared._

_"Hello again, Little One. I've been seeing you a lot lately. I'm sorry to say, but I have some friends that need avenging and your old man is the culprit. Step aside." With that, he took a step back and launched himself in the direction of the fallen man and the young woman._

_Byakuya continued to watch; he was ready to engage. He had heard of the storied of Ukitake's niece; she was well-liked and she often came to visit from the real world. Jaegerjaquez was quite the opponent._

_It all happened so fast that not even the trained eyes of a Gotei 13 Captain couldn't follow._

_Blue-black hair was thrust up against the force of wind from the impact of a sword. Debris floated around the scene and without a second thought, Byakuya was beside Ukitake and help him up._

_He was shocked to say the least. There Kagome stood; her back rigid and shoulders tensed as she held Joshiro's zanpaktou up against the Arrancar's throat. "Avenging their deaths will not bring your friends back, neither will it bring satisfaction. It is just more blood spilled. Cease your attack and I will not be forced to raise my sword against you again." A snort erupted from the blue-haired male before his black-covered claw-like-hand swiped at her side and sliced into her ribs. "**All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade."**_

_Byakuya Kuchiki - in all his years - had never seen a normal person, a _living_ person, use a zanpaktou that didn't belong to them._

* * *

After their first meeting, Byakuya and Kagome had began talking; battle tactics, swordplay and - her favourite subject - his Bankai. He didn't understand it at first: why she was so obsessed with Senbonzakura, but she enjoyed watching him in battle. Kagome's exact words had been: "You're unlike your sword. You're the definition of ice; a solid, cold and still. Your zanpaktou balances you out by becoming a beautiful movement, warm and only in the autumn. But again, just like ice, you can melt." It was with those words that he hesitantly called her his friend.

Now, as he continued to flash-step in the mortal world towards the abandoned hut, he had a sense of Deja Vu. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had kidnapped his Kagome and was keeping her captive. Of course, she didn't know of his love for her, but he was sure to change that. The raven-haired Captain didn't understand why he felt reassured that she wouldn't be hurt. Jaegerjaquez wouldn't hurt her and he couldn't comprehend on why he was so certain of that fact…

He just was.

What had this girl done to him?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**A penny for your thoughts?**

**BlackTorment**


	3. Light - Kagome and Ichigo

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Third one! Ninety-seven more to go! XD**

**Pairing(s): **Kagome and Ichigo

**Warning(s): **Character death.

* * *

**3. Light**

Dizziness continued to swarm around her head as she screamed in agony. Black spots appeared in her vision and her ears rang with the cries of her own voice. What was going on? She was so confused… What was the pressure hurting her hand? Kagome could only feel that; the rest of her body was numb to the core. What had happened?

* * *

Ichigo looked down through misty eyes as he ran alongside the stretcher with his father on the other side. They exchanged quick looks and just from that, Ichigo knew that this was going to be a close call.

Footsteps pounded behind him as Rukia, Renji and Ukitake followed behind, severe worry written across their faces. "Kagome! Kagome! Stay with us!" Renji halted and gripped Ukitake by his Captain's kimono sleeve, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"We need to let Isshin try what he can, Captain."

"I can't just leave her!"

"And you can't help her, either!" Renji's harsh tone bit through Ukitake's skin as the ill-looking man collapsed to the ground; his shoulders began to shake as the thought finally processed of what had happened to his little girl. Rukia stopped after hearing the short outbursts and turned to face the men, unusual hair colours were in stark contrast as Renji placed a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder.

"We can only hope that she's strong enough to pull through." The statement hung in the air.

Ichigo quickly wiped the sweat from his brow as he held his hand over the open wound in her chest; the left lung had been pierced and was refusing to sew back together. Isshin was too busy to help because he was busy stitching up her severe head wound. "How could I have let this happen? Why couldn't I save her in time?!" Ichigo's eyes watered but he continued to work his reiatsu through her tissues and cells.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open and arched her back in absolute pain. It happened so fast and immediately, she was still again. "Kagome…"

"...Light…" Then, her body went still.

* * *

**Sad, I know... :'(**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**BlackTorment**


	4. Dark - Kagome and Naraku

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: The last one was quite depressing but this was is going to be dark - due to the prompt and everything - so enjoy!**

**Pairing(s): **Kagome and Naraku

* * *

**4. Dark**

It was twisted. It was dirty. It was tainted. It was wanted. She had never given into the temptation of sin before and it was addictive; he was addictive, and she wanted more.

Swollen lips clashed as hands traced bodies and black masses of hair tangled. Red and blue collided in a series of gazes before they disappeared behind ivory and peach skin. Sin; so beautifully erotic and dark, divine like chocolate, as consequential as it, too.

Passion-heated skin molded together as miasma swirled in rivulets around the occasional flash of green and white, black and blue, faded into a tangle of limbs.

The dark side wasn't bad. It was great. It was delicious. _Lead me not into temptation_. Kagome's hands travelled across porcelain cheeks and fingertips fluttered across eyelashes. "You're so beautiful," her voice reverberated in her ears as Naraku forced her to lie back. The mass of pillows and furs at her back made the action more favourable.

Naraku sat back up and seemed to hesitate about what he was going to say next, "Inuyasha is a fool for choosing Kikyou."

Blue eyes looked up into his red ones curiously, "did you not also love Kikyo?"

"When her kindness suited her."

Kagome smiled, it was corrupted and slightly sinister, "so as long as I continue to be kind, you'll love me?" Naraku contemplated her question for a moments.

"No. Kikyo was tainted from the start. Her love was incomplete because of trust."

"I do not trust you," Naraku flashed her a predatory smirk before leaning forward and hovering over her.

"Do not lie, my little miko. It does not befit such a pure being." A giggle later and Naraku and Kagome were wrapped in another heated embrace.

"To every dark side, a light is needed to reveal it. You are the dark to the my light, Onigumo Naraku." Wavy, silken locks wrapped her in a veil of darkness as shadows danced in the flickering candlelight like sinister ballerinas.

"Hn."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**BlackTorment**


	5. Seeking Solace - Kagome and Kakashi

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: We're heading into the Naruto!verse now, :3**

**Pairing(s): Kagome and Kakashi**

* * *

**5. Seeking Solace**

"Kakashi?" The small voice of Kagome travelled through the door.

The silver-haired ninja sat atop his bed with his head in his hands as his thoughts overtook him. "Kakashi? Will you let me in? Please?" A quiet knock echoed in his ears and he looked up at the wooden barrier.

The son of the now honourless 'White Fang' opened his mouth, "just go away Kagome. You're just like the rest of the villagers." Putting his head back on his arms, Kakashi sighed.

Suddenly, his door opened and his head shot up; Kagome had picked his lock! "I said leave me alone!" Kagome rushed in and threw herself on the bed, immediately shuffled up to the sixteen-year-old form of Kakashi. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around his head and neck, burying her face in his spiky hair.

"Mister Sakumo isn't an honourless ninja Kakashi; I don't believe that. He'd rather save his comrades than follow through with a mission. That's honourable. Just because the Leaders didn't get what they wanted, they turned the blame on Sakumo." Kagome tightened her hold on Kakashi before pulling away and pulling his arms from around his knees. "Listen Kakashi, your dad is the kindest, best, awesomest man I know. I worship him because he's great. And you should continue doing so."

WIth a sigh, Kakashi looked up at Kagome, "...thanks." Instantaneously, Kagome's face morphed into a grin as she tackled Kakashi and pinned him down.

"Now, are you going to smile for me or am I going to have to take of your mask?" Grey eyes looked up into her blue ones innocently before his hand whipped out and secured it around her neck, pulling her down with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed.

Their lips met gently before Kagome pulled away, surprised. Looking down, a red blush stained her cheeks as she saw Kakashi's whole face for the first time ever. "...I...um...erh." A variety of funny sounds fell from her lips before Kakashi sighed and sat up, causing Kagome to lean back.

Noticing their position, Kakashi sent a meaningful glance to where Kagome was sitting before looking up again. A smirk appeared on his face as Kagome "eeped" and immediately shot out of the room, thoughts about the kiss swarming through her head.

A sad smile drifted onto his face then, "thanks, Kagome."

* * *

**Here's the first - of many! - Naruto!verse x Kagome. **

**Review please! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**BlackTorment**


	6. Break Away - Kagome and Sasuke

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N**: Here comes Sasuke! I love him, he's great… :3

**Pairing(s)**: Kagome and Sasuke

**6. Break Away**

He stared across the field as he attempted to order his thoughts. His feelings were going AWOL and he couldn't control them; what was wrong with him? Why now? Why _her_? Higurashi Kagome was Uchiha Sasuke's rival. Sure, she couldn't match him hand-to-hand when it came to combat, he always beat her, but she still came closer than any other genin. It unsettled him.

Sasuke was supposed to hate her, supposed to want to outmatch her in every aspect, wanted to become the strongest so he could kill _him._ Yet, she still hadn't revealed her Bloodline Limit, and that's what had him on edge.

He'd come close to practically destroying her but Kagome still tried to stand, still tried to fight, still got his attention. It was irritating because she didn't want him to look her - as far as he knew - but he noticed her anyway.

Kagome was an entity that he was unfamiliar with, yet he recognised some of her actions, her ways of doing things. They reminded Sasuke of _him_. It was incomprehensible.

Suddenly, the wind shifted and he stiffened, immediately leaping into action after. Pouncing with fourteen years of training, Sasuke tackled the form hiding in the shrubbery to his left.

With a kunai to the throat, he stared down at his prey.

"Hn." The occupant of his thoughts. _Speak of the devil._

Kagome's blue eyes looked up at him innocently; they were a dark, dark blue, the occasional crystal of a lighter shade here and there - and he really needed to get off her. "So, what had you consumed in your thoughts that I deliberately had to make myself known so you'd notice me?"

With the signature 'Uchiha glare', he shuffled back and leant against a tree. "Don't ignore me, Sasuke." Reaching over, she poked his forehead once, and before she had the chance to do it again, her wrist was wrapped in a death grip with a rabid Uchiha snarling in her face.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." A slight smirk curved Kagome's lips as she looked at her classmate/temporary teammate.

"I knew that'd get your attention." A knowing look passed over her eyes as she looked at Sasuke, a frown tilting her lips down. "We knew each other, you know. I met him before… everything happened." Sasuke froze as he released Kagome's wrist, pushing her away slightly.

"...Impossible. You only moved to Konoha last year." A snort erupted in her throat and then Kagome grinned.

"You've always wondered about my Limit, have you not?" Standing up, Kagome offered her hand to Sasuke; he refused it and stood himself, dusting off his shorts. He was however, mighty interested in Kagome's Bloodline Limit. "You've to swear to secrecy not to tell anyone," he wouldn't anyway, for some reason, he didn't want anyone getting their hands on Kagome, be it for her 'power', her beauty or her skills. Sasuke… he wanted to… he wanted to _keep_ her to himself. He nodded.

"Okay, so basically, with our eyes, although they aren't anything special, we can create a portal. Be it to alternate universes, the future.. or the past." With widened eyes like a hawk, Sasuke stepped back a fraction. "I met Uchiha Itachi three weeks before everything happened." He couldn't believe it. This girl - Kagome - had met his brother, his enemy, his only shot at revenge, when he was good. She'd travelled through time, she had spoken to his brother!

Then, it finally struck him. "You were the girl in the hood. The one he always talked to. He…" Kagome nodded before sighing.

"Anyway, our power is extremely limited. Well, I wouldn't say limited, more consequential. We can go to any place, time, whatever," Sasuke's eyes bulged slightly, but he immediately schooled his features back into his cool mask, "but it decreases how long we live. I mean, I could go to the future for an hour and I'll live an hour less. Although it doesn't sound much, it eventually adds up. I could go to the future and see just when I'm about to die, then calculate it back to when I know I will die with all the time-travelling I could be doing."

"...Then why don't you?"

"No one wants to know when they're going to die, Sasuke."

"Can you show me?" Kagome smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. When do you want to go?"

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure._ I… don't want to see him. I hate him! _"The Yondaime."

"When he died?" Sasuke nodded. "It'll be dangerous."

"I can handle it."

Kagome nodded. Maybe Sasuke would become her friend finally, if she showed him this.

_I hope. I've seen your future, and it's not looking good. Sasuke, you need to break away from the path you have set for yourself._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! If I ever write a Kagome x Naruto!verse character, her Limit is going to be what I've just used. **

**Anyway, please review! **

**BlackTorment**


	7. Heaven - Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: **Here comes Sesshomaru in all his gorgeous glory! XD

**Pairing(s): **Kagome and Sesshomaru

**7. Heaven**

His eyes flickered as Kagome clutched at his hakama leg, tears were pouring down her cheeks as she stuttered and begged and pleaded at him.

Desperate and angry, she held onto Sesshomaru's leg, she couldn't think straight; Kagome ignored the precautions her friends threw at her as she continued bawling all over him like a child with a scraped knee. Why was she so emotionally hurt? Was she truly attached to a being she was supposed to hate?

"...Miko, this Sesshomaru knows not of what you require of him." Stopping tugging, her head lifted up and haunted blue eyes met his icy gaze. Tears were still piling down her cheeks in buckets, but they were silent now.

"...Shippo, please, you have to save him! You have to return him to me!" Lifting his own head, his gaze flickered across the scarred battlefield. Shredded demon corpses lay, blood seeping into the soil. "Please. You have to. I beg of you. I'll do anything." Her voice quivered and shook; her soul spoke to him then, in its desperation, it cried out for him. Begging, grieving and asking.

Sesshomaru stepped back from her and she stood on shaky legs, "this Sess-I will attempt at saving the Kitsune, but I make no promises." He wasn't sure how this would turn out - he couldn't feel Tenseiga rattling at his side like he usually did; if it didn't work, what would happen?

Elegantly, he crossed the destroyed battlefield and stood above the dead, bleeding body of the Kitsune and the depressed monk. Said monk moved to the side as Sesshomaru instantly drew Tenseiga. Frowning internally, he realised that he couldn't see the imps of death, just the body of a Kit.

Something inside him begged the sword to be able to save the Kit.

It didn't respond, but he wielded the sword anyway; slashing diagonally across the tiny body, he stared intently. Watched, and watched; nothing.

So, he tried again.

Nothing.

_Why am I trying a third time even though I know the results are going to be the same?_

And again.

"Miko, it didn't work." With fluidity, he turned to face the miko on her knees, broken eyes gazing at him through her bangs.

Kagome shifted then, once again, pulling herself up, "how can you call yourself _powerful_ when you can't even save _one_ child with your sword? How can you call your father _victorious_ when he couldn't make a sword that works?" Within seconds, he had her throat in his claws and a deep, threatening growl rumbled from his chest.

"Ningen, remember your place. I am the most _powerful_ youkai alive, but even _I_, or my father do not have the power of the Kami. Do not criticise until you are perfect, _pathetic_ _creature_."

Inuyasha finally plucked up the courage to interfere, striding straight up to his best friend and his bastard of a half-brother. "Sesshomaru, release her." He knew she was grieving; he knew what that felt like, especially when it came to loving the person who was dead. But, what Kagome was doing was suicidal!

"If I had the power, I would've helped, _saved_ my father from going to his own death. You sent him to his grave because _you_ were too prideful to actually help him." Sesshomaru's claws tightened to a dangerous hold and his sharp talons pricked holes in her neck; small dribbles of blood running down her pale skin.

"Kagome! Stop it!" Snarling reached his ears and his eyes widened as he took in Sesshomaru's crimson eyes and bared fangs.

"Wench, if you value your life, I would stop this course of words."

"No wonder you are so cold and," she coughed as his hold began cutting off her oxygen intake, "you are so _ashamed_ of your father, so ashamed of killing him." That was the last straw; his talons sung deep into her neck, instantly hitting her main artery.

_I AM NOT TO BLAME FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH!_ He was proud of his level of control, but that topic was taboo to speak of, it was the corridor straight to his heart and his darkness; his weakness.

Quickly coming back to his senses, he looked down into Kagome's dying eyes and what he found was… ethereal. A beaming smile and happy eyes looked up at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Taken aback, he dropped her, and Inuyasha sprinted towards her, catching her and sinking to the ground with her in his eyes. His eyes were watery as he held her, his rage was overpowered by the sudden realisation that Kagome was also dying. Instinct made him press his hand to the wounds on her neck, trying to staunch the blood flow.

It had been deliberate.

_...the Miko, no, Kagome had baited me, and I had fell right into her hands._

"No, NO! Kagome, don't you dare leave me! You'll get through this, Shippo will always be with us, in here," he tapped her heart lightly with his claw, afraid he'd break her even more, terrified that he'd send her to her death quicker.

"I am…selfish. Inu...yasha, I… Shippo's the only one who… truly, understood me. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, never be alone again."

"Why are you leaving me then? You're only sending me to the fate you want me to avoid."

"I'm not the centre of your universe, you wanted to die when Kikyo did, didn't you? ...Shippo's my centre.

"Also, Sess-ho...maru," said daiyoukai whirled to her side, glaring down at her crippled and shattered form. His heart was heavy, which was unusual. Now she had found the way into his heart, she couldn't get out of it…

How did this escalate so quickly?

"Miko."

"I'm sorry. You and your… fat-her. You're powe-rf-ul." Gurgles of blood suddenly choked her, hiccuping and gargling, she lolled her head to the side, hitting Inuyasha's chest and choking. Then, in the next second, the inhalation and exhalation of her chest stopped and her eyes lolled.

Tenseiga rattled at his side and his breath froze; Inuyasha looked up at him then, "What are you waiting for? Save her! Save at least one life!"

"Did she not want to die, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome wasn't thinking straight! Save her, NOW!"

I want to save her, not just with Tenseiga, but I want to save her from herself and help her to recover. Yes.

With a an arcing slash of Tenseiga, Kagome's eyes opened and she took a deep breath; the wounds on her neck now gone, mere shiny scars as a permanent reminder. Sesshomaru knelt down next to the drowsy miko, dried tears staining her cheeks. "I will always save you, Kagome, even from yourself."

* * *

**I know there's a lot of OOCness for Kagome here and it was deliberate. I think her and Shippo genuinely clicked in the anime, as a mother-son but also brother-sister relationship. And I decided for Shippo to die because it's always Kagome dying when it involved Sesshomaru and Tenseiga, despite there being Kagome's little death at the end. And this kinda switched between serious and not serious... **

**Anyway, please review and tell me how I ruined Kagome in this chapter! (Seriously, I wanted to the cliched Kagome/Sesshomaru and Tenseiga thing after I finished writing it.)**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
